


(Podfic of) Etch Out a Future of Your Own Design by thefourthvine

by chemm80



Category: Eureka, Real Genius (1985)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris keeps in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Etch Out a Future of Your Own Design by thefourthvine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Etch out a Future of Your Own Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296199) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



**Title:** [Etch Out a Future of Your Own Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296199)  
**Author:** [](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thefourthvine.dreamwidth.org/)**thefourthvine**  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Real Genius/Eureka, Chris/Mitch and Mitch/Jordan  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** Chris keeps in touch.

**Length:** 1:28:31

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Etch%20Out%20a%20Future%20of%20Your%20Own%20Design%20by%20thefourthvine.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 121 MB

**Or stream:**

 


End file.
